Jurai Andō/Relationship
Literature Club= Hatoko is a childhood friend of Jurai, and she is probably the closest to Jurai. The childhood friends are neighbors, and Hatoko sometimes cooks for Jurai and his sister, Machi. Jurai and Hatoko have been friends since elementary school, and they are very close. They go home from school together very often, go to the store together etc. In the past, Jurai knew where Hatoko hid when she was sad, and Jurai cared for her and supported her a lot. Jurai even said that just having Hatoko by his side, has saved his life. Jurai is also very open with her. Hatoko also has feelings for Jurai, as she confessed it to Tomoyo, she said that she wanted to date him, be with every day, and that she wanted to be the chosen one. He and Tomoyo actually knew each other before any of them joined the club. At first, Jurai thought it was weird to be a Chuuni. But one day when he was going home from school, he spotted Tomoyo, who was a Chūnni as well. She had silver hair and she had clothes similiar to Hajime. Tomoyo was the one who inspired him to become a Chuūni. He and Tomoyo are good friends, and Jurai treasures her like a good friend. Tomoyo has feelings for him, but she tries to hide it. But, Tomoyo does care for Jurai a lot and he was the first that Tomoyo told about that she wrote light novels, making her trust him. Through the whole series, it is hinted that she always had feelings for him, but she never realized it. However, after some time, she came to realize she's in love with Jurai. It is somewhat hinted that he has feelings for her. Chifuyu has feelings for Jurai as noted by Madoka Kuki. Chifuyu herself didn't know that she liked Jurai, but she maintains a friendly relationship with him. Jurai easily gets emotional when Chifuyu becomes sad, and he always tries to pep her up. When Chifuyu says something and Jurai doesn't hear, Chifuyu gets quite sad and Jurai even bows his head, begging her to say it again. They have a friendly relationship and Jurai sees her as a little sister figure. Chifuyu started to like him after they made a pinky promise about going to the pool. It is noted that Sayumi has feelings for Jurai, and in episode 12, it was confirmed by Mirei Kudō. Sayumi and Jurai have a Senpai-kouhai relationship. Jurai is very gentle towards Sayumi and Sayumi is very open with Jurai, as she told him about her hard past and her grandmother who passed away. And Jurai as the only one who went to Sayumi's house when she was feeling a little down. Sayumi trusts him and they maintain a friendly relationship. Jurai even said that if he was a girl, he would have fallen for Sayumi. |-| Elementary School= At first, Madoka disliked Jurai, because she thought that Chifuyu had more fun in the Literature Club than with her. And Jurai even said that he was a lolicon. Still, Jurai was kind to her, but Madoka would usually stop Chifuyu to be with Jurai. But as shown in episode 10, when Madoka attempted all kinds ways to get Chifuyu to stop liking Jurai (which literally backfired), Jurai was still kind to her (not knowing of her intentions) and when he said that he liked when Madoka smiled, she blushed and it hinted that she may have a crush on Jurai. |-| Senkō Private High School= At first, Mirei didn't like Jurai, because of his Chūunibyō antics. However, as shown in episode 2, she mistook Grateful Robber for Grateful Lover, resulting in that Mirei thought that he had confessed to her. Mirei herself said that she liked him and wanted to go out with him. She even changed her email address to "MireixJurai = Forever Love" while being a little like an overly attached girlfriend. However, after getting the misunderstanding clear, she maintains a friendly relationship and Mirei acts normal towards him. But, in the last episode, it is hinted that she may still have feelings for him. He and Sagami do not get along, despite both liking anime. Sagami highly irritates Jurai and Jurai dislikes him. Although their sensei said that they get along well. |-| Other= He and Hajime get along because they both are chūunis. Jurai said that their meeting was fate. They often go to cafés sometimes to talk. They have a friendly relationship. |-| Relatives= Machi likes to tease her younger brother. Not much is shown about their relationship (yet), but Machi was seen shouting at Jurai and she doesn't let him slack off or be lazy. However, Jurai and Machi care for each other, because both their parents are away most of the time. |-| Poll= Who do you think Jurai should end up with? Hatoko Tomoyo Chifuyu Sayumi Mirei Other Category:Relationships